Rache ist süß
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Manchmal muß sogar ein begabter Zaubertränkmeister kapitulieren nämlich dann, wenn er es mit dem Finanzamt zu tun bekommt.


Rache ist süß 

Mafalda Whitcombe, Finanzbeamtin im mittleren Dienst, saß in ihrem kleinen Büro im Ministerium für Magie, Abteilung Steuern und Staatsfinanzierung und nippte an der ersten Tasse Tee dieses Tages. Innerlich versuchte sie, sich auf den Ansturm der Menschen vorzubereiten, die heute zu ihr kamen, weil sie die Steuerformulare oder ihre Bescheide nicht verstanden oder sich ungerecht behandelt fühlten als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein großer dünner Mann mit einer sehr krummen Nase in ihr Büro gerauscht kam. Er knallte ein Bündel Papiere auf ihren Schreibtisch und sagte mit drohender Stimme „Der Bescheid ist falsch!".

„Guten Morgen, Sir", sagte Mafalda, „bitte setzen Sie sich doch und sagen Sie mir, wie sie heißen und wie ich ihnen helfen kann". Natürlich hatte Mafalda ihn erkannt, fünf Jahre lang hatte sie zwei Stunden pro Woche in seinem Verließ zugebracht und sich vergebens bemüht, die Geheimnisse der Zaubertränke zu ergründen und zu verstehen. Er schien sie aber nicht mehr zu kennen, und ihr war das mehr wie recht.

„Mein Name ist Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und dieser Steuerbescheid ist ja wohl ein Witz – ein sehr schlechter wie ich sagen muss". Mit jedem Wort war Snapes Stimme lauter und schneidender geworden.

Mafalda nahm Snapes Papiere vom Schreibtisch und begann, sie durchzublättern. „Am besten sehen wir uns das gemeinsam an, diese Bescheide sind manchmal etwas schwer zu verstehen", sagte sie. „Also, was haben wir ... Einkünfte aus Vermietung und Verpachtung, sie haben da einen erheblichen Werbungskostenabzug ..." „Ich hatte einiges an Renovierungsarbeiten durchführen lassen, warum wurde mir das nicht anerkannt?", fragte Snape, offenbar irritiert von der ruhigen Art, mit der Mafalda auf seinen Auftritt reagierte. „Tja," sagte Mafalda, „das Problem ist der Mietvertrag, den sie mit Mr. Peter „Wormtail" Pettigrew abgeschlossen haben. Sie vermieten ihm darin ihr Haus in Spinners End zum Mietpreis von 50 Gallonen. Das liegt um ca. 70 unter dem Mietspiegel, wie er vom Ministerium festgelegt wurde. Damit wird die Einnahmeerzielungsabsicht verneint und der Vertrag als Gefälligkeit eingestuft. Die Mieteinnahmen fallen in den Bereich „Sonstige Einkünfte" und da gibt es keinen Werbungskostenabzug. Und da das Haus als selbstgenutzt gilt, entfällt auch die Gebäudeabschreibung, die übrigens gemäß § 7 Abs. 3 Einkommensteuergesetz nur linear, aber nicht degressiv möglich wäre". „Aber Peter bewohnt doch nur ein Zimmer", warf Snape ein. „Mag sein", sagte Mafalda, „aber das geht aus dem Vertrag nicht hervor. Am besten machen sie mit Mr. Pettigrew einen neuen Mietvertrag über den von ihm genutzten Wohnraum, dann haben sie zumindest einen anteiligen Werbungskostenabzug und die anteilige Gebäudeabschreibung. Aber das geht erst für das nächste Kalenderjahr. Im Nachhinein kann man da nichts mehr machen."

Snape wurde noch ein Nuance blasser als er es ohnehin schon war.

„Und Einkünfte aus nichtselbständiger Tätigkeit ... Sie haben da einen Kurs in Deutschland angesetzt, „Schwarze Magie in Mittel- und Nordeuropa". Nur leider sind das keine Fortbildungs-, sondern Ausbildungskosten und somit Sonderausgaben, die nur eingeschränkt abzugsfähig sind..." „Was soll das, ich bin Lehrer ..." warf Snape ein. „Sicher sind sie Lehrer, aber für Zaubertränke, nicht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", erwiderte Mafalda. „Und für ihren Bereich benötigen sie wohl kaum schwarze Magie, oder? Aber ich habe da einen gewissen Ermessensspielraum. Bringen Sie mir bitte eine Bescheinigung von Hogwarts, dass sie ab dem nächsten Schuljahr „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" unterrichten und ich erkenne ihnen die Kosten des Kurses im Rahmen des vorweggenommenen Werbungskostenabzugs an". Mafalda konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen, schließlich wusste jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer in England, dass Snape für diesen Job seine Seele verkaufen würde, aber dass Dumbledore ihn Jahr für Jahr überging.

Sie vertiefte sich wieder in die Papiere. „Der Besen" murmelte sie, „sie haben kein ordnungsgemäßes Flugbuch geführt. Daher wurde der Anteil der privaten Nutzung mit 80 angenommen. Und die Kosten für den Besen können auch nicht im Jahr der Anschaffung abgesetzt werden, sondern müssen gemäß § 7 Absatz 4 Einkommensteuergesetz auf die Nutzungsdauer verteilt werden. Die steuerliche Nutzungsdauer für neue Besen beträgt derzeit 6 Jahre, sie können also 20 der Anschaffungskosten über 6 Jahre abschreiben, gemäß § 7 Absatz 4 Satz 2 haben sie dabei die Wahl zwischen degressiver und linearer Abschreibung ..."

„Und was ist mit den Roben? Das ist Berufsbekleidung", sagte Snape, mittlerweile klang er doch recht kleinlaut. „Das mag für sie so sein, aber steuerlich ist als Berufsbekleidung nur absetzbar, was ausschließlich zur Berufsausübung getragen werden kann. Eine Robe können sie jedoch auch außerhalb des Unterrichts tragen. Es gilt also die Regelung des § 12 Absatz 1, wonach bei gemischter Nutzung immer von Kosten der privaten Lebensführung ausgegangen werden muss und die sind nie abzugsfähig."

„Und dann noch Einkünfte aus selbständiger Tätigkeit... Abzug von Bewirtungskosten", murmelte Mafalda. Snape wurde in seinem Stuhl einige Zentimeter kleiner. „Ich habe meine Memoiren geschrieben", presste er hervor, „und war mit einem potentiellen Verleger essen". „Das ist ja soweit o.k.", sagte Mafalda, "nur leider entspricht der Beleg nicht den gesetzlichen Vorgaben. Gemäß Abschnitt 158 der Einkommensteuerrichtlinien müssen die verzehrten Speisen und Getränke einzeln aufgeführt werden und das ist hier nicht der Fall".

Mafalda legte Snapes Papiere vor sich auf den Tisch. „Also", sagte sie, „soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist ihr Steuerbescheid in Ordnung, sie können aber innerhalb von vier Wochen Einspruch einlegen. Am besten tun sie das schriftlich mit eingeschriebener Eule. Sie sollten aber auf jeden Fall die Steuerschuld zahlen und zwar möglichst noch in dieser Woche. Sonst kommen noch Verzugszinsen und Säumniszuschläge dazu. Die Finanzkasse befindet sich zwei Stockwerke tiefer, Zimmer 34 b VI ...".

In der letzten halben Stunde schien Snape um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Er sammelte seine Papiere ein, erhob sich langsam und ging ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, trank Mafalda einen Schluck ihres mittlerweile kalt gewordenen Tees und erinnerte sich an ihre Schulzeit auf Hogwarts. An die vielen misslungenen Zaubertränke, die schlechten Beurteilungen und die sarkastischen Bemerkungen von Snape. Daran, dass sie das O.W.L. in „Zaubertränke" nur denkbar knapp bestanden hatte, was für Snape natürlich nicht gut genug gewesen war. Und daran, dass sie danach eine Karriere als Auror vergessen konnte. „Rache ist süß," dachte Mafalda, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und begann, schallend zu lachen.

2


End file.
